Heroes of EVA: Bridging the Gap
by eastWOLF
Summary: In the aftermath of Second Impact Makoto Hyuga lost his parents and was put in a coma for two years. He always liked reading about superheroes but wondered where were they when he needed them the most? Crossover with Marvel!


Heroes of EVA: Bridging the Gap

**Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion and all Marvel, DC Universe, Dark Horse and Image comic properties belong to their respected owners. Please don't sue me I just like to write and use these characters.**

**Author's Note: Hey kids, do you know what time it is? It's side story time! Yes side story time a wonderful thing I use as my scapegoat for writer's block or just more of an explanation/back story for certain characters. So for the mean time enjoy my story for the 'Bridge Bunnies.'**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Alone?<span>

_When you hear about Second Impact you think it's something out of a comic book, but in truth it really happened. A meteorite hit the Earth and killed 3 billion people in its wake, 40% of the remaining population were mutated and gained special abilities. At first you think it's the coolest thing that's ever happen to you but when you grow up in post Second Impact Tokyo were it is very anti-mutant you start to regret it. Because my parents died during Second Impact I grew up in an orphanage after I was released from a hospital at twelve. When my powers started to manifest I was so scared and overwhelmed I left the orphanage so I wouldn't harm anyone. As I grew older I realized in order to truly protect people I can't just run away when things get out of hand, I have to stay and fight. I use my powers for justice but I won't be doing it alone…_

_-Makoto Hyuga_

* * *

><p><span>2002: Old Tokyo:<span>

The sounds of a heart rate monitor filled a hospital room as a twelve year old boy laid in bed. He had been in a coma for two years after the cataclysmic event known as Second Impact. Second Impact was the result of a meteorite hitting the earth and wiping out most of its population. He was one of the lucky ones that survived but at what cost?

As the boy still laid in his bed a nurse walked into his room and checked his vital signs. They were the same as always no different from the day before but what she didn't expect was to hear groaning sounds. She looked at the boy with spiky black hair as he continued to groan until he slowly opened his eyes. He blinked once, then twice, and then a third time before slightly shifting to see the shocked nurse. "W-W-where…am I?" The nurse didn't say anything as she rushed out of the room leaving the confused boy with his thoughts. _'What happen? Why am I in a hospital?'_ he questioned while looking around the room.

After a few minutes the nurse returned with a doctor who gave him a wry smile. "How are you feeling son?"

"I-I can't remem…where am I?" the boy got out.

The doctor frowned. "You're in a hospital in Old Tokyo."

"Old Tokyo?" he questioned. "What happened to regular Tokyo?"

The nurse handed the doctor a clipboard. "We're going to ask you some question and I want you to answer them to the best of your ability, okay?" The boy nodded and the doctor continued.

"What's your name?"

"Makoto Hyuga."

"Okay Makoto," the doctor slightly smiled knowing that the boy remembered who he was before frowning again. "Do you have any family?"

Makoto shock his head. "Yes, I have a mother and a father."

"No siblings?"

"No."

"Okay, well do you remember the last thing you were doing with your parents?"

"We were on a plane ride."

"That's all you remember?" the doctor asked focusing very intently on the boy.

"Yeah," Makoto nodded. "Everything after that is fuzzy."

"Okay I have one more question for you." The doctor sighed before asking. "Your birthday is February 13, 1990, yes?"

"Yeah that makes me ten years old." He responded.

The doctor looked away not wanting to meet the boy's gaze. "I'm sorry Makoto but you're not ten anymore."

"What do you mean I'm not ten anymore?" Makoto raised an eyebrow. "What happen?"

"The year is 2002; you've been in a coma for two years."

"What?" Makoto shot up from his bed. "Two years? Then what happen to my parents?"

"They…died Makoto." The doctor looked at the boy who now had tears running down the side of his cheeks. "During Second Impact your plane was caught in the blast and crashed, you were the only survivor but fell into a coma shortly after."

Makoto cried once he got the news his parents were dead and that wasn't even the nail in the coffin. The doctor looked at him and back to the clipboard. "I hate to say this, but because there are no known surviving relatives of Second Impact in your family once you are released you will be put in an orphanage. I'm truly and deeply sorry son." He looked at the crying before realizing there was nothing more he could do before leaving.

Makoto was now all alone, he had no mother or father or any friends. Now he was to be put in an orphanage because of that and because of Second Impact.

* * *

><p><span>2004: Two Years Later:<span>

It was February but you couldn't tell because of the abnormal heat of over 80 degrees. Thanks to Second Impact the earth was thrown off its axis causing the weather to be changed around the globe. Most of Asia was now as hot as South America even in the winter. The Old Tokyo Orphanage wasn't the exception as little kids played in the yard with what little equipment they had. Though not all were cheerful like one Makoto Hyuga who was walking through the front yard of the orphanage with his head down as usual. In the past two years that he'd been in the orphanage Makoto had not been adopted and hadn't made any friends. He always kept to himself and would always be reading comic books wishing that he had super powers to stop bullies. This was one of those times as two teens went to him with wild grins on their faces.

"Where you goin' Hyuga?" questioned a large brown haired boy.

"Probably reading more of that manga crap." Said another boy with spiky blond hair.

Makoto ignored the two like he always does and continued walking.

The boys looked at him before following. When they got close the boy with the brown hair took Makoto's manga from his hand.

"Hey, give that back!" Makoto demanded while trying to reach for his comic.

The teen threw the manga to his friend playing keep away with it. "Why should we?" he laughed. "You weren't paying attention to us before."

Makoto continued in vain to get his manga back. "Give it back that was a gift."

The blond hair boy stopped throwing it and just held it above his head knowing Makoto wouldn't be able to reach it. "A gift? Who would give a freak like you a gift?"

"It's a gift for my birthday." He tried jumping up to get his manga back but failed countless times.

The teen threw the manga to his friend before grabbing Makoto. "Today's your birthday Hyuga? Well you know what that means right? Birthday punches." He started punching Makoto repeatedly but not for light humor and did it as a means for a vicious attack. Makoto was trying to fight back but because he was smaller his effort was futile. The bigger teen punched him in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground. He laughed before motioning towards his friend. "Give me the comic." The other boy threw it to him and he held it up in Makoto's face before ripping it in two.

This was the last straw! Makoto got up and then tackled the blond boy to the ground. He continually punched the bully before being grabbed from behind by the other boy.

"Hold him down." Said the blond boy as he got up to return the favor. He cracked his knuckles and laughed. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Makoto struggled in the teens grasp. "Leave me alone, leave me alone." He kept on repeating as his eyes started glowing red. "Leave me alone!" he got out one final time before a laser shot out of his eyes.

The blond boy was hit by the blast and knocked across the yard causing him to fall into the concrete steps of the orphanage and was knocked out. The other boy let go of Makoto and was scared for his life. "Oh my God, you're a mutant!"

Makoto who had no control over his eyes was also scared. "Someone help me!" he cried out as he accidently blasted off part of the orphanage's roof. The other children who were playing were now running for their lives trying not to get hit by the wild blasts. Some of the older kids tried to fend off the mutant by throwing rocks at him. Makoto was eventually able to close his eyes and he ran off afraid of what was going to happen. He ran for hours hoping no one was following him but he couldn't tell because his eyes were closed the whole time. Eventually he tripped on a tree branch in the forest realizing he was far away from the orphanage. He still didn't open his eyes fearing the laser would shoot out again.

Tears started rolling down his cheeks as he cried. "They were right I am a freak! I always wished I had powers and look where that got me! I'm going to die out here, I can't go back to the orphanage I just can't!"

"Then why not go someplace else?" as a strange new voice. "A place where you are among others like you?"

Makoto was scared that whoever found him was going to kill him. "Please don't hurt me I'm sorry about the orphanage, just please don't kill me!"

"Relax child," said the newcomer. "I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help. I saw what happened and I can take you to a place where you won't be prosecuted because you are a mutant."

Makoto's fear was easing up as he realized the mysterious person wasn't hurting him. "If you saw what I did then why would you want to help me?"

"The humans attacked you first and you retaliated, its instinct."

"It was an accident." He retorted. "I didn't want to hurt anybody."

"Are you sure?" the person asked. "Because you fought that kid after he ripped up your comic."

Makoto shook his head. "But I'm not a fighter."

"Well what if I can make you one?"

"I don't want to be a fighter." He said. "Not if I can help it."

There was a long pause. "Then I cannot help you." The person started walking away leaving Makoto by himself.

He heard the footsteps getting fainter and fainter. "No wait please don't go!" he begged. "What do you want me to do? Just please don't leave me."

"I'll only take you with me if you fight." Said the person.

"But why?" the boy asked.

"Because when you fight it proves you are strong."

He sighed knowing that this was probably his best choice right now. "Fine, I'll fight but I just don't know how."

"Don't worry, in time I will teach you everything you need to know."

"Okay, but I need to know, what's your name?"

"My names Callisto." She said. "And what is yours?"

"My names Makoto." He responded.

The woman known as Callisto took his hand in her own. "Come on Makoto I'll take you to our home." He stood up but still shielded his eyes allowing Callisto to lead the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yet another one of my Heroes of EVA stories with a weird twist. If you haven't read 'The Ties That Bind' then you realize that in these stories Makoto is like Cyclops from the X-Men. Though aside from losing his parents in a plane crash and ending up in an orphanage the two have very different origins. If you recognize the name Callisto then you know where Makoto's going, but if you don't then wait till the next chapter or just wiki her name. <strong>

**BTW: I saw Captain America and it was badassed! If you see the movie stay till after the credits cause you won't be disappointed by what you see! So until next time.**

**-eastWOLF **


End file.
